My colorful adventure!
by miral966
Summary: OC X Trafalgar Law/Kid/Doflamingo. I wished to go to another world and it happend. I found myself in "One Piece"world BUT apparently I wasn't human anymore. What will Miral do when she'll meet the "Surgeon of Death","Eustass Kid" and the "Joker"? This will be some fun adventure! (This story has nothing to do with my other story. It's a new story). Rating might change later to M.
1. Chapter 1-One Piece

**OC X Trafalgar Law/Slight OC X Eustass Kid , OC X Doflamingo. This is my second story! Yay!**

****This story has nothing to do with my other story. It is a new story.**

**As always I'm loyal to my OC "Miral". Though this time Miral's personality will be more like my original plan for her.**

**Miral personality- She is a crazy and fan loving person. Most of the time she appears to be clam and cunning. Miral is very lazy when it comes to "doing her work".**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**  
**"_"=means talking.**  
**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**  
**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**  
**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Miral Pov

I know I'm NOT a normal person. I'm sane in my way. BUT I never excepted it to happen. I come back home, very tired. And so when I set on my bed I wished a wish "I wish I could go to another world."I never even imagined it could even happen. And guess what? It did happen!

I suddenly saw darkness in my eyes and when I opened them again I was now siting on a branch in a park. NOT in my home."What?"What just happened? Is it a dream? OK I need to relax and think logically. By logic I mean to my logic. So my first thought was, I'm hungry. I feel like I didn't ate three hours. Oh right! I should check myself!

I looked at myself. My wild brown hair was in place together with my brown eyes and face. That's already a good sigh! My red belly T-shirt and dark blue jeans with my brown shoes were in one piece. Looks like I didn't had any scratches on me.

I got up and looked around. I was standing in a park with HUGE trees and with BUBBLES floating around everywhere. Normal person would freak out and yell bloody murder. But I actually think this is kinda cool! Especially because I think I know where I am. I can only think of one place with bubbles everywhere. Sabaody Archipelago."I'm in one piece world!"I yelled happily. Some people gave me strange glances. I only smiled back at them."Heh sorry."Well if I landed here ther's no point in crying. It's time to explore!

I walked into the town. Everyone wore weird different cloths so my clothing didn't stand out. That's so cool! Everything looks like in the series. But when you see it up closely it's even more awesome! But strangely there wasn't allot of people in the streets. My stomach growled in the sixth time this day. I should really eat something. Damn. I don't have beli. I set on the floor while I leaned on a store wall. Strangely I feel weak. Which is strange for me. I learned material arts from a young age.

"Poor girl. The country just dosn't even think a little about the poor people here. Here take this."a blond women gave me a piece of bread. my eyes lit up."Ah! Thanks allot lady!""You welcome girlie."The women entered the store. It felt like the most disgusting thing I ate in my life! Like a poison with more poison! I spat out the bread and wiped my mouth with my hand."What the hell was that?!"I checked the bread. It looked like a normal bread. Then why...

a scream broke me from my thoughts. It was the nice lady from before. She was attacked by a big man. I immediately stood up and walked to them. That guy is gonna GET it."Hey mister! It's not nice to attack a lady!"The man turned towards me."And who the hell are you brat?"I smiled."Me? Someone who's gonna kick your butt!"I spun and kicked his chin. The guy crashed unconscious into the ground."Are you alright girl? girl!""Yeah it was nothing. I dealt with worse."But strangely I was still panting. something hit me on my neck."Take her! She will have a good price!"I fainted.

20 minutes time skip (Finally Law will appear with another red head XD)

I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed my neck. It still hurt from the blow."Are you alright girl?"a gentle old male voice asked. I opened my eyes completely. Before me set Silvers _**Rayleigh **_himself."Yore Rayleigh!""Oh? you know my name?"Ops..."Well...Hey where am I?""you're in the The Human Auctioning House.""Auctioning house?"Rayleigh gave me a comforting smile."Don't worry everything will be OK. Trust me."I know that! Soon Luffy will punch the celestial dragon. Which will cause a chaos and Rayleigh will free all the prisoners.

I set more comfortably on the floor in the dark room. a scream was heard behind the curtains."He punched the classical dragon!"That's the sign I guess. Rayleigh stood up and took off his collar."Would you like me to take off your collar as well miss...""Miral Yume. And yes."After Rayleigh took off my collar we walked to the stage. THAT'S IS SO SO COOL!

in front us stood Luffy. The main character of the show! And on the other side stood a tall tanned man with Furry hat and black hair. He wore a black-sleeved hooded yellow hoodie with his smiley jolly roger on the front of his chest and a pair of jeans with odd markings on the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat,a pair of dark pointed shoes. he had a gray cold piercing eyes with faint shadows under them and a playful smile. On the fingers of his hands was a tattoo "DEATH". It's Trafalgar Law!

His cold gray piercing eyes looked into mine for a second. He flashed me a grin. Next to the door stood a pale, tall, muscular man with bright red hair with a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. That's defiantly Eustass Kid. Kid looked bored.

"Stop and don't move or we'll shoot!"Some marines manged to break into the Auctioning House. It happened really fast but to me it looked like a slow motion. a marine threw a punch to my face. Before I knew it my hand caught his hand from an instinct. Ice covered the marine's hand."Ahh! What is this?! You're a devil fruit user!"

I was shocked as him. I didn't ate the devil fruit. So how did I had those powers? Next to me Rayleigh chuckled."I never thought I'll see one here. Do you know what you are girl?""Of course I do! I'm a human obviously!""That's where you wrong girl. You are defiantly not a human.""What?! I am human! What else I can be?!"Rayleigh smiled."Maybe you were once but now you're not. How else would you explain your power?""That's...that's..."What is going on here? HOW can I be not human? It's impossible. Even for me!

Rayleigh stood in front me."Let me explain it to you. I've only met a creature like you once. He told me about himself so let me share this information with you girl."I nodded still shocked. Rayleigh continued."You are similar to a vampire. BUT unlike vampires who eat blood you eat energy. You can take energy directly from a person or from a strong attack.""So I'm some sort of a weird vampire?""Yes. You don't look scared girl.""I learned sometimes just to go with the flow."I showed him a smile.

"My what a fine specimen you are."a deep male voice spoke next to my ear. I turned around and come face to face with the "Surgeon of death."He had his usual grin on his face."You are a creepy stalker aren't you?"What? It looks like it!"That's not a nice thing to say. You hurt my feelings."Law said in a mocking tone.

Shouts were heard from outside. It was probably the marine army. Suddenly I felt dizzy."Ah right. I forgot to give you your meal."Rayleigh raised his hand and shoot towards me a dark laser beam. I think it was laser beam. Or fire... Well you get the point! For my surprise instead of dogging I opened my mouth widely. Rayleigh's attack was sucked into my mouth and I swallowed it. It tasted like chicken. Quite tasty. WAIT a second!"Did I just ate your attack?"Rayleigh smiled."Yes. More correctly you disassembled it into energy. Then you ate it."

I did feel stronger. Much more stronger. Blue covered my vision and I felt myself falling. Strong arms caught me. And I heard chuckling."Rayleigh ya I will take care of her from now on."Then my senses lost it's grip on reality.

Law Pov

I looked at the girl in my arms. What an interesting girl. I have a feeling I won't be bored with her for a long time. I just can't wait to toy with her. Moreover she will be a great addition to the heart pirates crew. This should be fun.

* * *

**Follow and favorite and I'll give a chocolate chip cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome aboard

**OC X Trafalgar Law/Slight OC X Eustass Kid , OC X Doflamingo. This is my second story! Yay!**

****This story has nothing to do with my other story. It is a new story.**

**As always I'm loyal to my OC "Miral". Though this time Miral's personality will be more like my original plan for her.**

**Miral personality- She is a crazy and fan loving person. Most of the time she appears to be clam and cunning. Miral is very lazy when it comes to "doing her work".**

**-I want to thank "****Crytography girl22"****\- Thank you for your review! At first I wasn't sure about this idea but you inspired me to continue with it. So for your great review I'll give you cookies!**

**Pov =means someones point of view.**  
**"_"=means talking.**  
**()=means authors note,they will be quite rare.**  
**One piece characters belong to oda ocs are mine.**  
**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Miral Pov  
I woke up again in the third time already. OK no more fainting today! But when I opened my eyes I didn't except to see around myself only blue. I was floating in a blue space. kinda cool if you ask me.

I tried to move forward and instead I flouted forward. Like an astronaut. Nice! I spun in the air. What? It's fun! Well I guess now is time to find out where I am. I looked around again. But around me was only blue empty space."Is there anyone here? Hello!""You don't need to yell. I've heard you since the second you entered here."

Before me appeared a blue creature in a form of a blue female human. She had long hair but no organs were seen on her body. There were only white eyes and slightly seen lips. She was beautiful. I can't even describe it right. She looked like she was made from water... Or lightning perhaps? When she looked at me I felt peaceful.

"Hello Miral Yume."Did she said my name now?"How did you know my name Miss...""I don't have a name or a form. I am a pure energy that flouts everywhere.""Wow that's cool!"I felt like the hero in the old movies when he in the first time meet's his guru."I called you here Miral Yume in order to talk to you about survival.""That's kinda confusing. Is it have to do with the"inhuman stuff"?""Yes. Do you know who are you?""I'm a monster?"The entity chuckled."No my dear you aren't. you are a creature just like the humans, just from a different species. But you already knew since childhood you were different."

My bangs shadowed my eyes."HOW. DO . YOU. KNOW. ABOUT. IT?""I know everything and nothing girl. You are able to control fire since a young age aren't you?""Did you called me here to remind me about what happened?""No. I called you here in order to remind you about both of your powers, fire and the new power ice.""I will NOT use it! Not after what happened! After what I did! After I burned everybody!"

I still could hear their screams. The scream of my best friend. My only family was my best friend since I was an orphan. And I killed her. I burned the city. I burned the people. Since that day I finally understood the meaning of a monster. I was the monster. My hands clenched into fists."Enough Miral Yume! Your only way to survive in this world is to use your both powers. Learn to control them in order to defend people from enemies and yourself."

The last part repeated itself in my head. _In order to defend them from enemies and yourself_. "I'm glad you understood. I wish you best luck Miral Yume. Survive and forge your own path."Darkness consumed me again.

I opened my eyes lazily. I still had an itch in my heart from the memories... Well its not the time for it. Right now I found myself on a fluffy back. Wait fluffy? I looked up and saw Bepo. a white polar bear in an orange jump suit.

The perfect distraction! BEPO!"Yay Bepo!"I just love animals!Bepo jumped from his place startled while I fell on my butt."Ayayaya!"Bepo kicked the air."Ouch..."I got up slowly and rubbed my poor butt. Bepo immediately turned to me."Ah! I'm sorry!""Heh don't worry about it. I fell from worse things. BELIEVE me. Anyway..."I jumped on Bepo and hugged him."Your'e so cute and soft!""Sorry!"Bepo looked down."No Bepo Its a good thing!"I scratched behind his ear and Bepo smiled. I always wanted to do it!

a strong noise distracted me. I looked forward and noticed Law and Kid. They fought against Kuma. a robotic Kuma if I remember right."Repel!"Kid threw the metal from his arm on Kuma."Room."Law put his blue sphere around Kuma and teleported himself before Kuma."Wow what an epic battle!"I smiled excitedly.

I just realized my mistake. Kuma heard me. The robot looked in my direction. I waved at him nervously. Oh dear... Kuma fired a laser beam from his mouth towards me. I knew you can't trust robots!Before I noticed my body moved on its own. I pushed Bepo from the lasers way. Then I jumped to the right. The laser missed my face in an inch."That was close."The laser exploded behind us somewhere."Man I'm cool!"

a masculine voice whispered into my ear."Indeed it was quite impressive."I looked to my left. Law stood next to me."Why thank you Mr stalker."Law sighed mockingly."Still with that nickname?""Still harassing me?""Me? I didn't even started to harass you."Law smiled darkly at me. I blushed a little. Well what else I supposed to do when a crazy doctor declares he will harass me? Then I immediately hid the blush behind a smile. a gesture which Law noticed and chuckled.

The ground shook. Kuma was freaking running towards us!"Room."Law created his blue sphere around us and trapped Kuma in it as well. Law teleported right next to Kuma's chest and slashed his chest with his nodachi. Sparks come out from Kuma's cut. Kuma stumbled backwards but kept his balance. Kuma threw his huge punch towards me.

Again my body acted on it's own and I jumped over Kuma's hand. I touched his hand with mine while I was still in the air. Ice covered Kuma's arm. Then I spun and kicked the robot's chest. Kuma crashed to the ground. I landed gracefully on the grass. That was AWESOME! How could I even do it? Was it part of my new powers?

Law looked at me from the side. Interest was evident in his eyes. And of course his smirk was also there.

"Just as I thought."Rayleigh stood behind us with his"wisdom smirk". That's how I call it. I smiled and waved."Yo Rayleigh!""Hello there Miral Yume."I stood in front him."Did you saw the cool stuff I did?!""Indeed I am. But I'm not surprised. The instincts in your system are much more developed then the humans instincts after all."I was exited."Really? cool! I'm like some epic monster!"Rayleigh looked at me seriously."You're not a monster girl. As long you have your sanity YOU'RE not a monster. Remember it."

"Rayleigh ya why are you here?"Law approached Rayleigh."Good thing you reminded it to me Trafalgar Law. I came to warn you. Kizaru is here as well. You batter leave as fast as you can.""The fucking admiral is here?!"Kid frowned. Law shielded his nodachi."I suppose we should batter leave now.""OI! Whats going on here Trafalgar?""I don't think we have a time to chat Eustass ya."Kuma gut up again. Everyone broke into a fast run.

I used this opportunity and run away from them. I don't think it would've been a good idea to stay with the murderous doctor or the hot headed killer. For a crazy person I'm quite sane. I'm proud of myself! I got out from the forest and I arrived to a dock. I noticed there a yellow submarine. Defiantly Law's ship. I noticed a little boat that looked like a little ship. I jumped into the boat. Now I only need to learn the "sails technique."

After ten minutes I was pulling some strings desperately. The boat hadn't moved from it's place."Are you alright there Miral ya?"I looked towards the submarine. On the submarine's roof stood Law with a smug look on his face."I'm fine. And how do you know my name stalker?""I heard it from Rayliegh ya. You should really give me a different nickname.""But stalker suits you."I smirked. Law pointed on my boat."Do you know how to sail in this boat Miral ya?""Ahh... Yeah sure I am."I smiled nervously. Law chuckled."Then why are you holding back the boat's movement?"I dropped the strings."Holding back?"

a yellow laser beam was shoot into the water between us. Kizaru stood on the dock."And where do you think you're going pirates?" Kizaru shoot the yellow laser beam at me. I opened my mouth and sucked in the laser beam. Yum! It was tasty! Like french fries. Kizaru smiled at me."Oh? So you're one of those monsters?"

Law landed next to me on the boat."I'll give you a choice Miral ya. You can stay here and get killed by the admiral since you clearly can't move this boat, OR you can join the Heart pirates and escape with us. Your choice."Law's gray piercing eyes stared into mine. To stay here and die or to go with the "Surgeon of Death"? Heh what amusing choices I have."Fine. I'll go with you.""Wonderful choice Miral ya."

Then Law looked at the ship where Kid stood. Law put his arm around my waist."Sorry but I guess you missed this one."Kid scowled."I don't care! You can have the bitch!" I looked at him with a deadly smile."How did you just called me?"Kid smirked."B. I. T. C. H." I raised my hand still with my smile in place. Ice covered half of Kid's arm."The hell is this?!"Kid broke the ice."I'll fucking kill you!""Let's see you try."I looked at him, challenging him. Kid laughed."Oi Trafalgar! How much do you want for her?"Law smiled darkly almost threateningly."She is mine now Eustass ya."

Law jumped with me on the submarine's roof. I smiled. I wonder how it would be to sail in a submarine. Law opened the hutch for me."Welcome aboard Miral ya."I entered through the hutch to the submarine and Law entered after me. The submarine Plunged into the water.

Miral's adventure and battle began.

* * *

**I wrote this time extra long chapter! Wow it was fun! Follow and favorite and I'll give you a Vanilla cream cookie!**


End file.
